


This just in...

by cillasstuff



Series: 7-Day Challenge #2 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after a one night stand withAgent Murdock, Dr. Cara Roberts find out his true idenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This just in...

**Author's Note:**

> This is for dailyfics prompt #1 was secrets, but the idea came from a conversation with strive2bhappy and cappy712

Doctor Cara Roberts stared at the men on her television screen in shock. It had been years since she’d seen them almost six in fact, but it the taller of the two that held her interest, Agent Murdock. Even though she’d spent most of the years angry with him, there hasn’t been a time in the intervening years that she hasn’t wished that she could see him, talk to him, but now she’s not so sure.

As she watched the horrific videos that were currently featured on every news outlet like some warped home movies chronicle the fake FBI agent and his partner’s cross-country murder spree, that she finally learned their real names. Agent Murdock and his faux partner Stiles were actually Sam Winchester and his brother Dean. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had the fleeting thought that the name suited him better than the fictitious one he’d given her. 

There had been times over the years she’d wondered if he’d been as perfect as she recalled and as she stared at him and the ease with which he moved, even though it was inappropriate, she had to admit that he was all the things she remembered and more, tall, strong, commanding, and sexy as hell. As she looked away from the TV screen, a picture she kept on her desk in a simple silver frame caught her eye. As she took in the little boy with slightly slanted funny colored eyes and hair that no comb or brush had been able to tame she smiled and thought, Sam Winchester wasn’t the only one with secrets.


End file.
